


This Love of Mine

by belivaird_st



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Disney, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Queen Ingrith announces her love for Maleficent, but nobody in the kingdom takes her seriously.





	1. Chapter 1

“John, I am leaving you,” Queen Ingrith announced, making a few gasps and heads turning her direction inside the palace. “Wow, it feels so good to say that...” she paused to take a sip of her wine. Both her son and daughter-in-law winced from their spots on the polished ballroom floor. King John was absolutely livid on his throne. His old, withered face was turning bright red as a tomato.

“Ingrith, you’re slurring your words,” he growled, curling his fingers tight into a fist.

“No, I am not, my good husband,” she spoke firmly. “I’ll be leaving the castle soon after this wretched dinner party to go be with my darling Maleficent and love her for eternity.”

_“Mother!”_ Phillip scoffed. 

Aurora looked just as shocked. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

The guests at the palace were all laughing out of nerves and chattered noisily amongst themselves. King John face palmed himself, looking utterly embarrassed. Queen Ingrith glared back at her doting son.

“Do you have a problem with that, my dear boy?” she demanded, lifting her chin. 

“Like Father said, you’ve been drinking,” Phillip scowled. He now tried pulling Aurora to move along and leave the stench of humiliation that his mother had put upon them.

••••

“Phillip, darling, maybe your mother means it,” Aurora said the moment she and her husband were walking away from the party. “I think she might be in love with Maleficent!” 

The brown-haired prince snorted. “Don’t believe that load of rubbish! You’ve seen how many goblets of wine Mother drank tonight! She’s loaded!”

”I think it’s wonderful—not that she drinks, but that she has taken a fallen for my fairy godmother!” Aurora smiled. 

“Please, my love, speak no more of this,” Phillip said, sounding disgusted. “I’d like for us to have a wonderful night. Let’s not damper it.” He grabbed hold of Aurora’s arms and pulled her in for a hungry kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Ingrith rolled her eyes over John’s yelling hours later. She didn’t shed a tear, nor say another word. She left him alone at their grand chambers with nothing but the clothes on her back.

“Get out of my way,” she growled at Phillip, who was blocking her way out of the castle with two guardsmen holding spears.

“If you leave, don’t bother coming back,” the prince spat. 

“I’m fine with that.”

“Queen Ingrith, wait!” Aurora came rushing over towards the former Royal with a large cloak. “You might need this. It’s chilly out.” She held up the clothing, watching her mother-in-law snatch it and put it on.

“You’ve always been so kind to me,” Ingrith whispered, pressing a bejeweled hand against the girl’s cheek. “If only my son could learn a thing or two...” she turned back to look at Phillip, who softened his features and tried reasoning with her.

“Mother, what you’re about to do is total madness. Stop acting like a—” 

“What? A fool?” Ingrith narrowed her eyes. “A fool is being stuck with the wrong person for the last seventeen years. I will not be changing my mind. Let me go, like all the times you’ve told me.”

“Phillip,” Aurora pressed on, squeezing his bicep. She stood back with him and the two guardsmen, who lowered their weapons and gave their final bows to the Queen.

“Goodbye, Mother.”

“Goodbye, Disappointment,” Ingrith muttered under her breath, tightening the hood worn around her head. She skirted away, feeling all eyes on her.

••••

Aurora was right about one thing. It was chilly outside. Ingrith couldn’t stop shivering as she entered the Moors, calling out Maleficent’s name.

After a few tries, she heard a scuffle and some tree branches snapping nearby. Ingrith was so cold, she could see her own breath floating in the air.

Maleficent vibrantly emerged from thick rows of dead, bare trees and leered at the sight of the ex-Queen. 

“About time,” she growled, folding back her large pair of feathered-wings.

“You can blame John for that,” Ingrith sighed. “He wouldn’t stop ranting.”

Maleficent glided in front of her and grew shy all of a sudden. _Well, here we are,_ she wanted to say. _Now what?_

Ingrith wrapped her baggy, cloak-clad arms around the fairy’s neck. She closed her eyes, finally at peace, feeling Maleficent hugging her back.


End file.
